


Too Soon, Too Late

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Meeting, Alternate Universe, Drug Addiction, Hooker AU, M/M, Moonridge Orgasm Anthology, Premature Ejaculation, Sentinel Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been so long since he’d had somebody touch him and it wasn’t like a hooker was going to care about earning his money too fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Soon, Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 Moonridge Orgasm Anthology.

Stuck behind a car slowly cruising the prostitutes along Weston, Jim turned to snarl at the knock on his passenger side window. Laughing blue eyes met his as the guy lifted his hands and backed away. A jolt of electricity ran through Jim and, without stopping to think, he leaned over to roll down the window.

The guy came back and leaned down with a bright smile. “Hey, man. Decide you’re looking for a date after all?”

Jim stared at him. Pretty enough with the long, curly hair. Young but not too young. Too thin though and the overly shiny eyes and -- Jim’s eyes checked the guy’s arms -- track marks. Shit, a junkie. Jim was crazy to be thinking of doing this, but his gut instinct was pushing him to get this guy in his car. It had been so long since he’d had somebody touch him and it wasn’t like a hooker was going to care about earning his money too fast.

“Get in,” he said and the guy grinned and jumped in, closing the door behind him.

Jim turned off Weston and pulled into an alley two blocks away. He turned off the ignition, pushed his seat back as far as it would go and shifted around towards the hooker.

The alley was dark but there was more than enough neon from the street to see each other. The hooker’s face was relaxed but there was body tension in the shoulders and thighs, one hand casually near the door handle.

“So what are you looking for, man?”

Jim shrugged. He didn’t need anything fancy. Ever since his onset of hypersensitivity, just a touch on his cock would set him off sometimes. The medications made life mostly bearable but nothing dulled the sensation once he got aroused. Dating was embarrassing and unsatisfying so he’d stopped. “Just a blow job.”

“You got it,” the guy said and pulled a condom out of his pocket. “Not negotiable, okay?”

Jim rolled his eyes. He unzipped and pulled his half-hard cock out, stroking it carefully a couple of times, alert to any indication of approaching orgasm. “Give me the condom.”

The guy waggled his eyebrows. “Hey, I could do that for you.”

Jim growled, “Give it to me.”

The guy huffed as he handed it over and watched Jim gingerly apply the condom. Once it was on, Jim looked up. The guy was chewing his lip thoughtfully. He looked mildly sympathetic and mildly indifferent. The perfect reaction as far as Jim was concerned. He shifted his hands to his thighs and nodded.

“Okay.” With that, the guy leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around Jim’s cock. The familiar, sharp, rising shock of pleasure tensed every muscle in his body. He groaned with disappointment. This was going to be over in seconds.

Except the hooker stopped moving and somehow Jim managed to pull back from the brink. “Okay. Try again,” he gasped.

This time the guy moved slowly, gently with the lightest of pressure. It was good, so good, but not too good. Jim relaxed and let himself fall into the waves of pleasure. So long since he’d felt more than instant orgasm. He could hear himself groan with every out-breath and he was too busy feeling to be embarrassed. His hips were slowly writhing up to meet that wonderful, sweet, hot mouth and it was so good and it was lasting, fuck, it was lasting way beyond the thirty seconds that was his new standard. His whole body radiated bliss and it wasn’t stopping.

Thank god, he thought. Oh, thank you, thank you. He gritted his teeth to keep the words from coming out of his mouth. His concentration broke and the pleasure sharpened and he arched off the seat as he suddenly came.

He tried not to feel disappointed as he collapsed against the seat, panting. Things were different now and this had been so much better than he was used to. It gave him hope that he could learn to control this.

The hooker sat up and wiped his mouth. “So that sounded pretty good for you, right? What can I say? I am the best.”

Jim reluctantly grinned back as he pulled the condom off, tied it and set it aside for throwing out when he got back home. “Yeah, you’re the best, sweetheart.” He pulled out his wallet and lifted an eyebrow.

The guy eyed him and said, “Fifty. I know it went pretty quick…”

Jim cut him off. “It could have gone a lot quicker. You earned it.” He handed over three twenties. What the hell, the kid deserved a tip.

He grabbed the money with a pleased grin. “Hey, thanks, man. So listen. If you’re ever in the neighborhood again, ask for Blair.”

“I might do that,” Jim said, noncommittally. As Blair got out of the car, Jim struggled with a sudden urge to call him back, to keep him from walking off. “Blair!”

He turned and looked back curiously. Jim hesitated. The kid was a junkie, untrustworthy by definition, and Jim, although desk-bound, was still a cop. He should just drive away.

“Look. Take care of yourself, okay?”

Blair looked at him intently, before softening into the first genuine smile Jim had seen. “Yeah, man. Always. You too.” Then his smile broadened. “I’ll see you around.”

Jim watched him walk out of the alley. Maybe you will, he thought, as he backed out of the alley and turned in the opposite direction. His body was still humming and he knew he’d want to feel this again. He didn’t let himself look in the back view mirror as he drove away.


End file.
